


Obvio

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi se ha dado cuenta y no puede evitar sonreír y permitirse una risa ligera, porque si Kyoya lo tiene escrito por toda la cara, entonces Dino tiene letreros luminosos señalando lo obvio. Shonen-Ai.D18 cursi y corto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvio

A pesar de que estaba corriendo tanto como podía para salvar su vida y evitar ser mordido hasta la muerte, Tsunayoshi pensó que se le notaba, que estaba escrito por toda la cara del prefecto, en color rojo y con mayúsculas. Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que Kyoya lo perseguía más por costumbre que por verdadero deseo de darle una lección.

-¡Tsuna!-escucho una voz muy conocida y con acento italiano frente a él, y quiso echarse a reír.

Levantó la vista y se encontró a una distancia demasiado corta de Dino, Yamamoto y Gokudera, que se encontraban platicando en el patio, puesto que las clases habían terminado. El problema era que estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, y huyendo alcanzaba demasiada velocidad como para detenerse a tiempo. Y aunque lo intentó, los cuatro terminaron en el piso. Gokudera preguntó al Décimo si se encontraba bien, mientras éste no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Dino, perder control de sí mismo y dejar salir una contagiosa carcajada.

-Dejen de amontonarse en mi escuela y váyanse de una vez-exigió Hibari una vez que llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Kyoya!-el Cavallone dejó de reírse para dejar una sonrisa increíblemente grande ocupar su rostro-. Quería verte.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de que un ligero, ligerísimo rubor -al que Hibari bien podría poner como pretexto el haber estado corriendo para explicarlo- se presentaba en la mejillas del moreno, y notó también que, si Kyoya lo tenía escrito en la cara, entonces Dino tenía anuncios luminosos a su alrededor, señalando lo obvio.

El rubio intentó ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de nuevo y arrastrando a Hibari consigo. Todos, excepto el prefecto, rieron una vez más.

-Suéltame- ordenó, intentando levantarse.

-Te extrañé, Kyoya-rió debajo de él el capo, abrazándolo fuertemente-. Debería venir a visitarte más seguido. Tú también deberías ir a verme, a Italia.

A pesar de que el guardián de la nube agachó la cabeza de inmediato, el tono rojizo de su rostro había sido demasiado obvio. Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto y Gokudera intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, mientras se levantaban.

-Tsuna, ¿Tú crees que…?-inquirió Takeshi.

-La cara de Dino… Y la de Hibari…-añadió Hayato.

-Sí-respondió el joven capo, mientras comenzaban a andar, dejando a Dino y Hibari forcejeando en el piso.

Se gustan.


End file.
